My Crazy, Weird Thoughts
by IAmTheUltimateYaoiFanBOO
Summary: Just some strange, crazy thoughts that have interupted my mind throughout the past couple of weeks.


**I just had to get these weird thoughts out of my head. They have been plaguing my dreams and I wanted them out. So, I must post it on here. Welcome to the weirdsome (weird & awesome. I MADE THAT WORD! IT IS MINE!) things inspired by my friends.**

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke were walking down the street talking about who knows what when they heard the music of an ice-cream truck except it changed to a...<em>very<em> disturbing song.

_Whatever's inside it I eat_

_Might be a pickle _

_Might be something sweet_

_I open my mouth nice and wide_

_And down whatever I find inside!_

Naruto had his jaw dropped, Sai looked creeped out, and Sasuke's eye was twitching. Who the hell put a song like that on the speakers of an ice-cream truck? Then the ice-cream truck stopped across the street in front of Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. They all stared as the kids ordered, but then Sai opened his mouth and screamed,

"HOLY MOTHER FUCK! IT'S THE ICE-CREAM TRUCK!" The pale boy ran across the street to order a fudge pop when he screamed a very girly scream. Naruto and Sasuke ran to him.

"What are you screaming ab- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed when he saw the person inside the ice-cream truck.

"HOLY MOTHER FLY! IT'S THE PEDOPHILE GUY!" He and Sai scooped up the three kids and ran down the street while Sasuke stared at the snake like Sannin.

"I thought I killed you." the raven stated. Orochimaru's eyes travelled up and down his body.

"Nope. Looking good, Sasuke." He hissed the 's'. Sasuke glared at him, went to the door of the truck, and kicked it open. He then picked up an ice-cream scooper and started to beat the crap out of the creepy, long tongued, pedophile saninn.

* * *

><p>It was probably three a.m. and there sat Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Tenten in at the dinner table in Chouji's apartment.<p>

"Remind me- yawn- why Chouji woke us up at three to come here." Tenten asked sleepily. Ino fell foreward, accidently thumping her head against the table thus waking her up.

"What happened? Are we under attack?" she said, alert. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Don't ask me, but from the smell of it, Chouji wanted to make us breakfast." Neji grumbled to himself, his head on his arms.

"Why the hell wake us up at three in the morning though?" he grumbled. He was not a morning person. Chouji then came in all smiley and happy.

"Do you like waffles?" he asked Ino. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Chouji put an arm around her shoulders.

"Do you like waffles?" She glanced at Shikamaru and he shrugged.

"Yes." He nodded and went over to Neji. The long haired boy glared at him.

"Do you like pancakes?" He nodded and thumped his head back on the table. He went over to Tenten.

"Do you like french toast?" Her eye twitched.

"Yeah." Chouji went back into the kitchen and the four friends looked at each other.

"What the fu-" Chouji ninja poofed into the dining room with a plate of waffles, pancakes, and french toast towering at leats four feet.

"Great! Now we can fend off evil after we eat our breakfast!" Chouji smiled. Tenten stabbed a waffle with her fork.

"Evil beware. We have waffles." she mumbled.

**Away at the Akatsuki hideout...**

Pein was spying on Konoha with his super awesome, seeing through walls telescope and was spying on their conversation.

"Damn it. Konan!" Konan rushed into the room.

"What do you want?" She looked like she could chop Madara's head off.

"Stop baking cookies. Konoha has waffles."

* * *

><p>Deidara and Konan were in the kitchen of one of the many Akatsuki hideouts sipping on coffee waiting for the rest of the Akatsuki to wake up. Konan was filling out a crossword out of boredom while Deidara stared at her.<p>

"Konan?" She looked up.

"What?" she asked. He said nothing for a minute so she looked back at her crossword.

"What is an eight letter word for a group with ten members, but only one girl?" she mumbled to herself.

"You know your hair?" Deidara asked out of no were. She looked at him like he had grown another head made of clay.

"I know of it."

"It's all bluuuueee."

* * *

><p>"<em>The sun is so hot! The drinks are so cold!<em>" Kiba groaned and tried covering his ears to block out the off key, tone deaf person who was singing a good song. It didn't work. He got up from his bed to go downstairs.

"_Your clothes just fall off, as the day goes!_" It wasn't from the T.V. his sister was watching so he wandered outside. It was coming from the forest so he headed there.

"_We're gonna stay up! Ain't gonna lay low!_" He growled as he started stomping down the path. Whoever it was he wanted to kill. Kiba looked around to see Lee training while singing the song. Kiba rolled his eyes. He should have known.

"Lee!" the dog boy called. Lee immediately stopped singing and waved him over.

"Hi Kiba! How are you?" he asked.

"Fine, now. Can I ask you a question?" Lee nodded.

"Are you going to the funeral?" Lee looked at him confused.

"Who's funeral?" Kiba curled his finger to bring him closer. Lee leaned in.

"The song you just killed."

* * *

><p>"Okay. Let me get this straight." Tsunade rubbed her temples after hearing about the fight between Tenten (Summer), Hinata (Myreiah), Ino (Yuribia), Temari (Prome'ss), and Karin (Me).<p>

"You are all married to each other because of Jiraiya had a marriage booth at the fair last week."

"No. It started with Ino and Hinata getting married. Then Temari married Ino. The she married Hinata. Ino married Tenten, but then they got divorced and Tenten married, who was it again?" Karin asked.

"Don't care. Get on with it." Tsunade urged. She had a headache as it was.

"Then Hinata, Ino, and I started kind of fake dating. Karin is like our mom and she's Tenten, Ino, and Hinata's M (like dominant and submissive; M=D) so she didn't like it very much." Temari started to explain.

"Temari and Ino were over a long time ago. Then Temari wanted to break up with Hinata because she wanted a serious relationship. The Karin started complaining about how she had no one to marry so Ino volunteered." Tenten explained.

"So we went over to Hinata's to tell her the news excluding Tenten and she started to cry. We started arguing about who made her cry and we fought each other. That's how we ended up in your office." Ino finshed. Tsuande stared at all of them.i

"All I have to say is that you're all crazy for getting into relationships like that and you're screwed. Now leave because you gave me such a migraine." The girls left and Suizune came in with tea.

"We used to do that too, you know." Suizune stated. Tsunade grimaced.

"Don't remind me."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't even ask where I got all this from. Well, go ahead and ask. Anyway, almost all of this was used by me, but made by other people except for the last one. That actually has happened in my life between my friends, as you can see by the names.<strong>


End file.
